


Déjà vu

by Laika_the_wife, Tuii



Series: Reflections [4]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anniversary, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, POV Isak Valtersen, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Unsafe Sex, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laika_the_wife/pseuds/Laika_the_wife, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuii/pseuds/Tuii
Summary: Even laughed. Tom had probably no idea, but Isak heard immediately that his laughter was faked. Everything about that Even in front of his eyes was faked. His pose on the bed, set just so that the camera could capture all of his semi naked body. His seductive pout. The look in his eyes, the sparkle, Isak had seen that a million times before and he knew it was not joy or delight, it was well masked panic. Or maybe he was imagining things. It had been a long time.





	Déjà vu

**Author's Note:**

> Pure smut! With angst. Still written by Laika, Tuii's wife.

Isak stared at the screen. He had lost weight. He had dark circles under his eyes, covered with concealer but still visible. His cheekbones were higher than ever and his lips were still the most perfect pair of lips he’d ever seen.

Tom whistled silently into Isak’s neck.

“What a babe”, he mumbled approvingly. Isak couldn’t speak. His mouth was parchment and his brain shut down. But he nodded. Mm-hm. A babe.

“Hey honey”, Even said on the screen. It felt surreal. He was really there. Right there, right now. “Are you sure you won’t let me see you? I like to watch.”

Tom took the keyboard and typed quickly. Every click of a letter turned into pixels on the screen and Isak stared at them, only to not look at Even’s image.

‘Sorry babe, not this time. You look amazing tho.’

Even laughed. Tom had probably no idea, but Isak heard immediately that his laughter was faked. Everything about that Even in front of his eyes was faked. His pose on the bed, set just so that the camera could capture all of his semi naked body. His seductive pout. The look in his eyes, the sparkle, Isak had seen that a million times before and he knew it was not joy or delight, it was well masked panic. Or maybe he was imagining things. It had been a long time.

“What do you want to do, hun?”

Even pressed his chin down just slightly, raising his eyebrow. He challenged his audience. Bring it, he said, surprise me, impress me. Isak could barely breathe.

“You’re tense”, Tom whispered into his ear, stroking his chest. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

Isak nodded. “Yes. Yes. I’m good. I’m just nervous but I can handle it.” He had to handle it. He had made this bed himself, and now he’d lay in it. With Tom. And, in a way, with Even. He couldn’t tell Tom the truth, he was too embarrassed and horrified to. He was sure Tom would not understand. Nobody would understand.

“Hello? Are you still there?”

Tom started typing again.

‘Take off your underwear. I want to see you.’

Isak wanted to protest. No, that was not a way to talk to Even, like he was something cheap, a trinket to play with. But it wasn’t Even, not to Tom, to him he was just some cam boy. A toy, willing to be in the game.

“Sure thing, sweetie.” Even winked at the camera and reached down. He squirmed out of his underwear. He had shaved his pubes. Or waxed. Anyhow, he was bare and smooth and his cock was still the most beautiful one Isak had ever seen. Isak’s mouth felt normal again. He had started salivating.

“What do you think, love?”

Isak nodded. “He’s beautiful.”

Tom was rock hard against him now. Isak leaned back on his strong warm chest, his eyes half closed and fixed on Even. He could do this. He had to. A part of him wanted to.

‘I want to see you hard.’

Even winked and laid back. He spread his legs so that nothing was hidden from the camera. He moved with a certainty that comes from a thousand repeats. Had he been doing this the whole time? Isak took a sharp breath in when Even leaned back on his elbow and started touching himself.

“Do you like what you see? Do you like your very own boytoy?” Even asked, half smirking. Isak shivered as Tom reached his hand on his inner thigh, stroking it, closer and closer to his dick.

“Yes”, Isak whispered before he could stop himself. Tom groaned, surprised and delighted. He typed the reply to Even who read it and smiled.

When Tom’s hand reached its goal Isak was already hard. Tom seemed happy about it, as his lips tasted the side of Isak’s neck. Isak kept his eyes glued to the screen, where Even had stroked himself hard as well.

Because Even’s body was so familiar to him, Isak noticed the little things. The scratches at the back of his ankle, just above the heel. His cuticles, plucked into oblivion. The way his collar bones stuck out more than they used to. He had occasionally wondered if Even was okay, and now he knew. He was okay-ish. In a bad place but still here, and coping. Struggling, but not yet lost.

“Would you like to see my hole better?” Even asked. Isak shivered, his neck in goosebumps. Tom gasped softly at his reaction, happy that his lover was also turned on by his favourite fantasy.

‘Yes’

Even smiled and turned his hips forward. He raised his legs into the air and spread them, his dick standing up proudly between them. Even pulled his butt cheeks apart and showed his smooth, beautiful hole to them. Isak licked his lips, hungry.

“Would you like to try it? Taste it, maybe?” Even teased his rim with his fingertips, still smiling.

“Hell yes”, Isak mumbled. Tom chuckled.

“That might be hard, my dear, but you can taste mine.”

Isak nodded, hypnotized by the screen.

“I want to see him”, he said.

“Of course.” Tom was grinning as he shifted on the bed, making room for Isak to back up. Then he moved in front of him, Isak between his legs, and pushed his ass up towards Isak’s face.

“Tell him to finger himself. But not too much.” Isak told Tom. He hummed happily and started typing, and even though Isak couldn’t really see the text from this far he saw how Even reacted to it. He parted his lips, the tip of his tongue peaked out ever so briefly, then he pushed his finger into his mouth and made it wet and shiny from his spit. Even moaned silently as he swirled his wet finger around his rim. Isak forgot to breathe again.

“Any time you feel like it”, Tom chuckled. He didn’t know he had a reason to be jealous so he wasn’t. Isak blushed and nodded and dove in. As he pressed his face against Tom’s ass he inhaled deep, enjoying his musky scent. Tom loved it when Isak ate his ass out. And Isak liked that Tom loved it. When Tom sighed soft and long as Isak pushed his tongue out of his mouth Isak felt sexy as hell. Almost as sexy as what he saw on the screen was.

At the same time Isak wanted to run away. A part of him, a big part of him, was shocked and terrified but he had had years of practice in suffocating that part. Hiding it. Pushing it so deep inside that it was invisible and mute, until it built up enough pressure to blast its way out. But he still had time until that, he had time to hide it from Tom. So he pushed his pain away and to do that he had to focus on all the hotness and sex and carnal feelings that was going on around him. He had to stay focused on Tom, himself and their hot cam boy.

Tom moaned when Isak licked his hole. Isak moved the tip of his tongue in tiny circles around his anus, making it wet with his spit. His eyes strained a bit to stay focused on the screen but he couldn’t look away. Even let out small sighs and oohs and ahhs as he fingered himself, with just the tip of his index finger. Slowly. Making sure the camera caught it all.

Isak pushed his tongue inside Tom. It was hard to breathe while he kept looking at the screen, but he couldn’t look away. Tom typed something now and then, something short, only three or four letters. Probably something like yes, more, good boy. He said those things out loud as well, to Isak, and knowing that Even got the same encouragement as him turned Isak on so bad. He moved his tongue faster, more demanding, he fucked Tom with it until he moaned out loud.

Isak pulled back when his mouth got tired. He gasped for air, pressed his fingertips into Tom’s hips.

“Does he have toys he can use?”

Tom typed.

“I love my toys”, Even lied. “Do you want to see my favourite?”

“I want to see the biggest one he has”, Isak heard himself say. Tom typed again, rocking his hips a bit but in vain. Isak was focused on Even and what he would do.

Even was a good little cam whore and smiled as he pulled out the biggest fucking dildo Isak had ever seen. He was certain it wasn’t the biggest in existence, and he assumed that Even wouldn’t have it at hand if he couldn’t handle it, but still.

“Fuck”, Isak gasped, wide-eyed.

“I can’t start with this one, honey. It won’t go in. I’ll have to work my way up.”

“Fine”, Isak sighed. “Let him work his way up then.” In the meantime he would focus on Tom before he noticed something was off. Tom typed his instructions to Even who kept a smile on his face and pulled out a smaller dildo. He started to lube it up.

“Tell him to be loud”, Isak mumbled as he crawled on the floor on his knees, in front of Tom. “And give that to me, stat.”

“Aren’t you a horny one”, Tom chuckled, pleased. “Hang on, love.” He typed first and then shifted, offering his hard cock to Isak. Isak closed his eyes, wrapped his lips around Tom’s dick and listened to Even’s moans right behind him.

It was incredible. It was so wrong and that was what made it so hot. Isak was using them both, using Even and using Tom, to is own pleasure, he was the biggest bastard in the universe but right now he didn’t care. He sucked Tom hard, took him deep, so deep it was uncomfortable, he dug his knees harder into the floor so that they ached, he grabbed Tom’s wrist and pulled his hand into his curly hair, prompting him to tug it. All the while he listened to Even moaning and whining, he heard the lubed toy sliding in and out of him, and he just wanted to die.

“Tell me when he’s ready”, Isak said to Tom while took a break to catch his breath. He kept jerking off Tom’s dick with his hand. He didn’t want to let go of it, it was his. “And fuck me in my mouth. Please.”

Isak opened his mouth and looked up at Tom. He stood up slowly, his knees a bit wobbly, and grabbed Isak’s head. Isak winced as he shoved his cock all the way in his mouth and started pumping. Tears ran down Isak’s face as he held back his gag reflex. He just took it, Tom invaded his mouth over and over again, and it was fucking perfect.

Tom was close. Isak could feel it, taste it, his face was wet with tears and snot and spit and he was so dirty, so disgusting..then Tom stopped and pulled out. Isak blinked and looked up, his mouth still open.

“He’s ready, love.”

Isak turned to look at the screen. Even was lubing up the big monster of a dick in his hand. It look mesmerizing, it was as long as Isak’s arm and about as thick. It shone from the lube, pitch black and incredible.

“I want to ride you”, Isak said, his voice thick with heat. “Can you hold until I come?”

Tom hesitated but then nodded. “I think I can.”

That would have to do. Even was done with the lube and Isak was in a hurry. He pushed Tom on his back on the bed and stood up, squirted some lubricant on his cock and mounted him, facing the screen. He was not ready for it, but there was no time. Even pushed the toy against himself and moaned and whined as it forced its way in. Isak cried out loud when he pushed down, the pain tearing him, but the need was pulling him harder. He pushed, blind from tears the pain raised into his eyes, and when he reached the bottom he whimpered.

“Love, are you okay?” Tom tried to ask but Isak pushed his hands away from is thighs.

“I need this”, he groaned as he started to work his hips. He wiped his eyes so he could watch Even working his, pumping his hole with the monstrous dick, he synchronized their rhythm, their moves, their breathing. He could tell Even would not be coming from this, he was still hard but not as hard as he could be, but you don’t always get everything you want, do you.

“Isak I know you’re in pain”, Tom tried protesting again.

“It’s good”, Isak moaned. “I’m gonna come so hard..please..don’t stop.”

If Isak’s words didn’t convince Tom, his hips did. At least Tom didn’t resist anymore, actually based on his moans he was getting back into the mood himself. Isak barely heard him, he kept his eyes fixed on Even’s face as he fucked himself for their pleasure. He looked so fucking beautiful.

Isak wanted to come. He needed to come, he felt and heard that Tom couldn’t last much longer. He didn’t want to but he had to touch himself, he grabbed his dick and jacked off, in a fast pace, he yanked the orgasm out of himself by force. It was intense. It made him scream, howl, he ejaculated on Even’s face on the screen. He felt Tom come inside him as well, the hot squirts that filled his violated hole before Tom went flat and slipped out of him.

“Fuck, Isak. That was insane.” Tom was panting, gasping for air. Isak crawled on the bad beside him.

“You didn’t like it?”

“It took a bit of convincing, yeah..but it’s your anniversary too, love.”

Isak pressed his forehead on Tom’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry”, he whispered. “I got carried away.”

Tom stroked his hair softly.

“I just don’t like to see you in pain. I thought we were past that phase.”

Isak winced.

“I’m so so sorry.”

“Hush, my love. It’s okay. Some fantasies just don’t work out as you thought they would, you know?”

Tom sat up and typed something. Even disappeared from the screen and Tom closed the lid before returning to Isak’s side.

“How about we take a shower together and go to bed? You drained me.”

Isak nodded. He didn’t resist when Tom picked him up on his arms and carried him out of the bedroom.

“Happy anniversary”, he whispered and pecked a kiss on Tom’s cheek.


End file.
